The Smoke of her Burning
by AkashaReflections
Summary: When coming to a crossroads in one’s life, the person must ask themselves all the appropriate questions. Who does my decision affect? Is it the best possible action? What is it that I want? Thanks to Cradle of Filth for title. Prequel to Ashes of Despair.


Full Summary: When coming to a crossroads in one's life, the person must ask themselves all the appropriate questions. Who does my decision affect? Is it the best possible action? What is it that I want? Sahara's mind has begun to smolder with these and many more questions. If undecided, these decisions can cultivate an inferno that will destroy her mind and heart…leaving only the hollowed shell to remain.

This is a special birthday present to my dearest friend KnifeRomance. Thanks so much for all you do for me and for putting up with me when I get all bitchy. You will never know how much I appreciate what you do for me. With Love. (And thanks for waiting so long for the present since it is a month and a half late)

Also a special thanks to Cradle of Filth for the Title

* * *

She moaned loudly as he slipped into her, pushing her naked body down onto his desk. Her entire body clenched as he began his rhythm, pulsing slowly against her raised hips. She bucked hard against him one good time, letting him know that she was in no mood for his games.

He reciprocated, which only ended up with him driving himself to a higher depth. He gasped for breath when he hit the tightness at the back of her canal. After all of the times they had done this, he had never been back this far. He chuckled to himself as he slammed into her again, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He felt her nails raking against his back, threatening to bring forth blood and it drove him towards a deeper insanity. He knew that he would have to remedy the little situation they were in, and quickly.

He quickened his pace to near super human speed, pushing further and further into her warmth. His auburn hair soon became matted to his forehead, mixed with the sweat of their passionate interlude. He wrapped his fingers in her violet locks, forcing her face up to his, and stared deep into her amber eyes.

She hissed at the sharp tug that brought her up to his eye level. She could feel her body going through its usual spasms as she made her way closer to her peak. She stared into his deep brown eyes before lying against his shoulder as he continued to thrust into her body.

He sped up, causing her to flop backwards once more against the desk. He felt her slender legs wrap around his midsection as if cue for him to go harder. So he withdrew and plunged into her again, this time as hard as he possibly could.

She lurched from the table, crying out in absolute ecstasy before he pressed a hand to her mouth, reminding her to be silent. She nodded to him before she began bucking her hips along with his rhythm, wanting desperately to feel the release they had been struggling for.

He let out a hushed, guttural growl as he released himself inside of her. Sweat poured down his face as he stared down at the beautiful girl before him. He collapsed on top of his lover, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he nuzzled himself between her breasts and listened to her quickened heartbeat.

Sahara, however, wasn't satisfied with the ending of this. She wanted the release he had experienced…and so much more. She pulled him out of her dripping cavern and rolled him off of her. Glancing up at his confused face, she chuckled once before taking his entire manhood into her mouth, and danced her tongue around the tip.

He let out a deep groan as he tossed his head back against the desk, his hands finding their way to her hair once more. He could feel her chuckle against him as she began to trail up and down his length with the tip of her tongue. He absolutely hated when she tortured him this way and bucked against her mouth in protest.

She smirked and withdrew him from her mouth, making him whimper and try to push her back down. Chuckling, she threw one leg over him and positioned herself over his revived rock hard mass. Slowly sliding down onto it, she could feel her insides catch fire once again, and her stomach lurching with excitement as she began to slowly rock.

Koenma had never felt this level of ecstasy in the entire span of their sexual escapades as she pushed herself back down onto his shaft. His legs hung off the edge of his desk, each contorted at an odd angle as she moved him back into her tight cavern. He admired her bouncing breasts as she moved, his left hand snaking its way up her slender body to cup one.

She moaned against his gentle touch as she pulsed on top of him, feeling her insides tightening at every move she made. She felt his hands drift down to her hips as he helped to steady her, knowing that she was coming terribly close.

He could feel her entire body trembling on top of him. Her insides clutched drastically at his manhood, refusing to let go as she cried out against him. She slammed herself down onto him one more time as her vision began to blur.

She felt her entire body let go as she reached the top of her mountain. The force of her orgasm had been so strong that Koenma released himself inside her a second time a mere moments later. Her breaths came in deep, ragged draws as she blanketed herself on top of him, not worrying about getting off of him.

"That was absolutely amazing," he panted, stroking some of her long violet locks from her face before staring into his lover's glowing amber eyes. "What's gotten into you today?"

"It's nothing really," she replied with a smile as she lay against his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow gradually. "I just wanted to be near you, that's all." She closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of their synchronized breaths.

"Koenma, sir," Ayame's cool voice flowed through the speaker on Koenma's desk, startling the exhausted lovers. "Your father requests your presence in his chambers."

"Tell him I'm busy," Koenma growled back into the intercom as he wrapped his arms around Sahara's slender waist, "I'll go to see him later."

"Sir, I'm afraid he says it's urgent--something to do with the Sensui case."

"Very well." He sighed as he rolled Sahara over, making her giggle as he got down from the desk and began searching for his pants. "I'm sorry, Sahara. I hope you don't mind me going to take care of this."

"Of course I don't mind," she giggled as she sauntered over to him, wrapping her long arms around his midsection. "I know you have business and I completely understand that." She pulled away and began to dress as well, straightening out her hair after she draped the kimono around her slight form.

"But you came all the way to the Reikai to speak to me about something." He brushed out his mussed auburn hair. "What was that about?"

Her breath caught in her chest for a split second. Should she tell him after what they had just done? Would it be best for the two of them if she waited until their hormones had calmed down? She turned to look at him for a brief moment, seeing his brown gaze staring back at her.

"It's not that important," she said, forcing a bright smile as she began to place everything back into its respective positions on his desk. "Will I be seeing you at dinner tonight?"

"Of course you will," he replied, turning around and smiling across the room at her. "I would never miss a chance to spend time with you." He blushed at his last comment before he pulled open the wooden door and made a quick exit.

She heaved a sigh as the doors closed behind him, tears clouding her vision as she plopped down in his large leather chair. What the hell had she been thinking fucking him at a time like this? The purpose of her journey had been to end it all, but as soon as he'd laid his hands on her body, she had forgotten all about it.

A few tears slipped from her eyes as she stared down at the large engagement ring on her left ring finger. He'd had her family jewel, the Curativo de la Diosa, set in a ring setting for her, encrusted with the finest diamonds in all of the three worlds. Her chest became heavy as her thoughts drifted back to the day that he'd proposed to her.

'I need some air' she told herself as she stood from her seat, dashing down the hallway towards the second floor balcony. However, in her hurried state, it wasn't long before her kimono became tangled in her feet and she fell right in front of George, Koenma's most trusted ogre.

"Princess Sahara!" George exclaimed, tossing all of his already filed and stamped papers into the air as he leaned down to help the fallen princess. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, George," she whispered quietly, refusing to face him as she stood. "Thank you for all of your help." She made a mad dash for the balcony once again, leaving George to stare after her, confused as to why the usually happy princess seemed so upset.

She burst though the multi-pane doors leading to the terrace that over looked the vast land on which the mansion stood. Sobbing as she made her way to the edge, she could feel her heart sinking. Knowing what she would have to do that night made her almost sick to her stomach. Her ring caught the sunlight, casting an array of green lights all around the balcony, making her smile just a bit.

"Princess Sahara…" George's gruff voice called softly from behind causing her to brush the tears from her eyes as quickly as she could. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, George." She turned her head from him hoping to hide her already swelling eyes.

"Princess…would you like for me to call for your father? He was let out of Lord Enma's chambers a few moments ago." He turned to gaze back to the inside of the palace, his eyes following the bustling ogres down the long hallway.

Sahara's breath caught in her chest once more. What would her father say if he knew what she was planning to do? Would he be angry for her for breaking a covenant that was set in place by him and King Enma almost sixteen years earlier? Would she be the one to cause the ultimate upset that would most likely sever all Toki ties with Reikai? She shuddered once more as she stared up at the sky, pleading with her mother to offer her guidance.

"No George, I assure you that I will be fine," Sahara said as cheerfully as she could as she stared out into the setting sun once more. "You may leave me now."

How could she ever hope to face the Reikai again if she broke off the engagement with Koenma? Would it mean that her people and her future kingdom would suffer a terrible fate because of her one lax decision?

She cursed the day she had decided to first go to bed with him at age fourteen. Not wanting to give up her parents' dreams, she had always done exactly what she was told without question. However, after she turned sixteen, she began to doubt everything she was taught to believe. Her father had always taught her to go with what _she_ believed was right, not necessarily what everyone else thought was the right path.

She could hear his voice echoing in her head, _"Not everyone thinks or believes the same things. It is the choices that you make when dealing with these conflicting decisions that defines who you are."_ If that was true, why did she continue going on with this sham of an engagement?

Her mind raced again as she thought of the day Koenma had made it official by giving her a ring, a human tradition that his father severely chastised him for participating in. She grinned, remembering how nervous he had been as he escorted her to her coming out party on her fifteenth birthday.

Flashback

"Koenma, what's wrong with you? You're trembling," Sahara commented as she placed a hand on his. "It's ok; I promise no one is going to bite you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" He trailed off as he stared up at her father, who was staring back down at him. He shuddered as he turned his gaze from the older man's bright amber gaze. "The King doesn't seem too thrilled with my presence right now."

"Oh, he's just upset that his little girl is growing up, that's all. He's always like this on my birthdays." She giggled as she made her way over to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. She offered him a bright grin and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello father."

"Koenma," her father spoke gently as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder. Koenma's gaze snapped to him for a brief second to see her father pat his left pocket before giving him quick thumbs up. He couldn't help but smile back at the older man as he kissed his daughter's forehead before they parted.

"What was that all about?" she asked as Koenma led her away from her father and through the middle of the ballroom.

"I don't know," Koenma shrugged as he whipped her around into his arms. "Don't worry about that now, let's enjoy your party." He escorted her around the room, grinning at his bubbling fiancée as she accepted the gifts and congratulations with large smiles and giggles.

"Sahara," Koenma said softly after they had made their way around the room, his hand trembling once again as he stared down into her bright amber eyes. "Can we go outside for a moment, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She followed her fiancé out to the balcony of their palace, her mind racing as she walked.

'What could he want to talk to me about? Has he finally had enough of me and is pushing me away for someone else? Is he still angry about…_that_?' Her fears became more and more real the longer they stood on the balcony in silence, the two of them staring up at the star-filled sky.

"Sahara," Koenma called to her, causing her to turn to look at them, a few tears lining her eyes as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I didn't do this sooner…" He sighed softly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Koenma, you can't do this…" she sobbed quietly, staring into his chocolate eyes as tears began to flow from her own. "I'm sorry about the…well you know…" She glanced around before looking back at him. "I did everything I could. I guess my body just isn't ready for that yet."

"Sahara, what are you talking about?" He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "I'm not leaving you…I want to marry you." He flipped the box open, revealing her family stone set in an encrusted setting of silver and diamond.

Sahara's jaw dropped as she grasped the small box in her hand, staring down at the gem that had so long stood for the commitment made between her family and the Reikai. "And as for the other thing…" he said smiling down at her, "we have more than enough time to make up for that…if you'll have me of course."

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on his lips, "Oh Koenma, I can't believe you did this for me!" She laughed as she slid the ring onto her finger. "The answer is of course going to be yes!"She giggled as she darted back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he called after her, confused as to why she had changed her pace so suddenly.

"Inside to tell everyone the news!"

"But Sahara, we've technically been engaged since the day you were born…Don't tell me that you've forgotten that." She sighed, her bright amber eyes almost glowing in the dim light as she stared back at him.

"I know that Koenma," she started softly as she stared down at the ring once more, "but no one expected you to do this, not even me! I have to show everyone what you've done!" She gave him a smile before she fled the scene and headed back inside to tell everyone their wonderful news.

End Flashback

"How happy we were then…" she whispered to herself, as she removed the ring from her finger. This object that had once been a source of joy to not only her but the rest of her kingdom now felt as if it were the mark of her oppression.

"Who was happy back when?" a deep voice called from behind her, immediately making her breath catch in her chest. She whirled around and plastered a huge smile on her face as she stared up into her father's amber orbs, "No one, Father…just me muttering about things that don't matter."

"Is that so?" King Iniko chuckled at his daughter's pathetic attempt to hide her feelings from him. "Because, you know, George came to find me. Said he was really worried about you."

He patted his daughter on his head, reminiscent of the way he had when she was a child, "Now why would he come find me if nothing was bothering my little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Father," Sahara snapped, brushing her father's hand away from her head. "I'm very much grown up, and I have grown up problems." She sighed, brushing her mussed violet hair back into its original position.

"Do you now?" He held back another chuckle as he lit one of his cigarettes, "Well come on dear, what problem is too great that your daddy can't solve?" he asked, taking a draw before leaning against the marble railing.

"Father, I honestly think this is a problem I have to handle on my own." She felt the all too familiar stinging sensation making its way back to her eyes. She turned quickly from him as one tear fell down her pale cheek. "I promise I will do the best I can." A moment of silence passed between them.

"Damn your mother," her father whispered as he puffed a small ring of smoke into the air, staring up at the quickly darkening sky.

The comment caught Sahara off guard. Never, since her mother had passed, had she ever heard her father speak about her in a negative tone. She wiped the stray tear from her cheek and turn to stare up at her father.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, watching as he ran his hands through his slightly graying red hair.

"Damn her for passing on that pride--that damn pride. Thinking you are too big to ask for help, not wanting to drag anyone down with your problems."

"But, Father, you are the one who wanted me to grow up when I was little, remember? Not wanting me to rely on bodyguards and the like right?" she reminded him, latching on to his thick forearm and shaking it roughly.

"Yes dear, and you learned that lesson well," he smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughter's narrow shoulders, pulling her close to him, "but I never said you couldn't ask for help. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness. Quite the contrary; it takes a rather strong person to admit they need help."

"I know that Father…" Sahara trailed off as she leaned against her father's chest, taking in the scent of his tobacco always seemed to calm her. "But I really don't think you can help me with this one…" She trailed off as she snuggled closer to him, letting a few tears slide down her alabaster cheeks.

"Alright then, angel," he said squeezing her closer to him, feeling her body starting to quiver with her silent sobs. "I'll leave you to the decision making." He pushed a bit of her long violet locks back behind her ear, "Do what you know is right. If it is the right decision, it will work itself out, ok?"

Her eyes widened as she stared up at her father's smiling face. That clever bastard--he had figured out what was troubling her. She couldn't help but grin back at the beaming older gentlemen and nod as he made his way back inside, leaving her to face her solitude once more.

She stared out at the slowly darkening horizon, worrying if she would ever find a way to solve this problem. Talking to her father even for that short time had made her forget all her troubles, and had brought a genuine smile to her face. She knew that in a few short hours, she wouldn't be able to smile because of the heartache that came with saying goodbye.

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, she burst through the doors and marched herself directly to King Enma's office. Feeling her heart getting heavier and heavier with each step she took, her body was wracked with tremors by the time she reached the door.

'So this is it….if I break the deal with Lord Enma, who knows what is going to happen to me and my people?' she thought to herself as she gently pushed the large wooden door open, letting light into the almost pitch black office.

"Who intrudes?" a booming voice called from the center of the room, causing a trail of goose bumps to burst forth on Sahara's skin. "Well come on, what do you want?" Sahara's pulse quickened once again, "I can't wait all day! I have important business to attend."

"It is I, Lord Enma…" she called softly from her spot at the door, trembling nervously where she stood.

"Sahara!" The tone of his voice instantly changed as a thunderous clap filled the room and all of the lights flicked on, temporarily blinding the small girl for a moment. "Come here child, if I would have known it was you, I would have never tried to intimidate you." He laughed, adjusting his large spectacles before extending his hand to the floor, waiting to scoop up the princess as he had so many times before.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but I would rather stand here…" she said softly as she politely bowed before him.

"What's all this about then?" he questioned as he stared down at the miniscule girl. "To my knowledge you have never refused an invitation to speak with me face to face. You are my family, child; I think you deserve that right."

Sahara stared up at the great man whose desk towered above her. Stepping back to be sure he could see her, she felt a tightening in her chest as she prepared for the worst.

"King Enma…" she started quietly, seeing him folding his hands and leaning against them as he stared down at her. "I wish to sever my engagement to your son, Prince Koenma."

King Enma's jaw dropped as soon as she stopped speaking. He shook his head a couple times before removing his spectacles and rubbing his eyes with his large hands.

"Let me get this straight…You wish to end an engagement that was put in place to protect you and your people? Think about what you are doing, child."

"I already have, sir." She spoke firmly as she stared up at the King of the Reikai, looking into his chocolate eyes. "This is not a decision I make lightly, sir. I have thought long and hard about this decision, and I think it is the right thing for me to do."

"Sahara, I am glad that you have taken time to reflect on what this means for you," King Emna whispered down to the girl, her hands still trembling at her sides while she waited for his anger to rise, "but I'm wondering if you thought about how this will affect your family's standing with the Makai."

"I have also taken that into account," she pulled a folded up contract from her left sleeve and placed it into his large hands, "or would you like me to quote back to you the document you forged with my ancestor King Donar so long ago?"

Holding the miniscule piece of paper to his line of sight, his eyes widened when he realized what he was reading. "How did you get your hands on this?" he questioned as he placed it back in her tiny hands.

"It is passed down from first born to first born," she commented as she neatly folded the tattered manuscript and put it back in its proper place, her bright tawny eyes glowing in the fire light "I know the terms of the negotiation for our territory, as well as the terms for my engagement. You have no right to treat me, or my family any different than you have before, just as I won't command extra respect when I walk into this house."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He began scribbling something at his desk, just as he had been when she came in.

She paused for a brief moment, feeling her heart leap once more in her chest. The sound of his scribbling entered her mind only for a moment as she thought of what the next moment would mean. She would be free. Free of her obligation to the Reikai. Free to live her life the way she pleased.

"Yes, sir," she answered quietly, with another polite bow. "I am absolutely positive that this is the right thing for me to do."

"Very well." He pressed the call button on his desk, "Botan, I need you to deliver this to King Iniko, it is a matter of some importance." As if stepping from the shadows themselves, Botan appeared, grabbed the letter and disappeared once more.

"Thank you for being so understanding, my Lord," Sahara whispered softly, as she made her way towards the cracked door. "The Reikai is blessed to have a leader as benevolent as you."

"There is one last thing, Sahara," King Enma's voice echoed through the large room, causing Sahara's entire body to tense once again as she waited for the lecture she had missed out on. "My son has gone to another meeting. Make sure that you speak with him before you leave my palace."

"But, sir…" Sahara stuttered, shaking her head violently at the thought of actually having to tell Koenma herself.

"Those are the terms of my negotiation, Sahara," King Enma growled leering at the trembling girl who stood in his doorway. "Either you face the man who has given you so much over the years or this conversation will be considered null and void. Do I make myself clear?" His voice boomed once again, this time, loud enough to nearly knock Sahara right off her feet.

"Yes, sir, I will go to Lord Koenma tonight, and explain the situation to him," she whispered with another bow before exiting the room, closing the large wooden doors behind her.

She slid down the wooden door, tears filling her eyes at the thought of what she would have to do now in order to get on with her life. Why did this have to be so hard? Why was he making her tell Koenma that she had no intention of marrying him now? He was right--Koenma had risked so much for her, just for her to turn around and throw it in his face.

Her heart wrenched once again as she thought of the many times that Koenma had gone out on a limb for her. How he had fought tooth and nail to defend her, even though she was technically only a lowly human. How could she ever think to betray the man who had given so much to her? She clutched her chest, feeling as though her heart were going to leap from its prison as his face continued to plague her mind.

He had always been the only one she could truly talk to, and now she was giving all that up for something that might not pan out. Was she stupid? Did she jump to this decision to hastily?

'No.' she thought to herself as she stared down at the ring on her left hand. 'It may not be what they want, but it is what I want. That's what matters to me. I just hope he can forgive me."

"Lady Sahara…" a soft voice called from beside her making her instantly jump from her slumped down position, confused as to who would be addressing her. "Lord Koenma has requested your presence in his private dining hall." Sahara simply nodded as she followed Ayame

Sahara continued to shudder uncontrollably as they came closer and closer to the dining hall. Ayame stopped to ask twice if she was fine, but Sahara kept walking, not so much as muttering to the spirit guide as she focused on what she had to do. She feared she might back out if she didn't keep herself focused.

"Here we are my lady." Ayame's cool voice interrupted Sahara's mental 'pep talk' making her aware that the two of them were standing at the door to the dining room. "Lord Koenma is inside waiting for you. Would you like me to call for a portal back to your palace?"

"Yes, please," Sahara spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours to her, as she stared down at the large golden handle. This was it. In a few short moments, she would be breaking off the only meaningful relationship she had ever had in her life. She only hoped that he could understand her feelings and that they could try to remain friends just like they always had been.

She slowly opened the door, taken aback by the beautiful array of foods and candles that stretched the length of the table. The aromas were enough to make her mouth water as she shut the door quietly behind her, made her way to her end of the table, and sat down.

"There you are, my love," Koenma whispered in her ear huskily as he began running his fingers through her thick violet hair. "I was wondering how long it would be before you came to dinner…I missed you." He grinned as he pulled her in for a kiss, filled with the lust that had been mounting during the time they had been apart.

Licking his lips as they parted, he began making his way to the other end of the table. "However, I think we should eat dinner first…" he said as he placed his napkin in his lap and began helping himself to everything in arms reach.

Sahara simply stared towards the opposite end of the table at him, watching silently as he devoured everything at a rather hasty pace. She couldn't believe that he had just done that. He had called her his love and told her he'd missed her. How could she break off the relationship with a man who was so obviously in love with her?

"Sahara?" Koenma's voice pulled her from her thoughts once again as she stared down the table at him. "Aren't you going to eat something? You are going to need your strength tonight." He chuckled as he took another bite of his food.

"Actually, I won't be staying here tonight. I have a portal prepared for me to go back home, I just wanted to come and talk to you first," she whispered softly, her voice shaking with every syllable as she felt the urge to cry grow stronger within her.

"Well, why didn't you just say that?" he asked as he placed the napkin on his plate in front of him. "We just have to take care of this quickly and then you can go." He chuckled as he began to rush towards her trying to pull her into his arms.

She leapt from her chair, running from him as fast as she could, trying desperately to get away from him. Though he hadn't had the combat training she had, it was obvious that his father made sure he was kept in decent shape. Within moments he had caught her, slinging her against the wall and pressing his body against hers.

"Now, where were we…" He pressed the ever growing bulge in his pants against her thigh as his arms snaked around her waist. "Oh yes, now I remember."

"Koenma, stop," she demanded silently, staring up at the prince who still held her captive against the wall. "When I said I needed to talk to you, that's exactly what I meant. Nothing else."

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, mentally groaning at the thought of her being in one of her moods once again. "You weren't this way earlier, so what's changed in a few short hours?"

"This morning was not supposed to happen! It was all just a big mistake."

"You weren't saying that when it happened." He grinned as the memories of her perfect body flooded his memory once again, making his erection grow. His pants became painfully constricting.

"Koenma, pay attention to me," she demanded, placing her hands on her hips staring up into his chocolate brown eyes. "The reason I came today was to talk to your father."

"Oh, what about?" He cocked his head in confusion at the obviously irritated young woman.

"About us…" She trailed off for just a moment, feeling the tightening sensation making its way back into her chest once again. "I'm afraid it can't go on this way, Koenma. I'm so sorry…but I have to end it now."

Koenma stared blankly at her for a brief moment, his face becoming redder with each passing second. His breathing became more and more labored as his mind began to process what she had just said. Sahara couldn't help but shudder, seeing the fury that was building up behind his eyes, waiting for him to unleash it upon her.

"I see…" He made his way back to the table, Sahara following silently behind. "So, what changed your mind so suddenly, you've never had any complaints before," he whispered staring at the exquisite banquet he'd had prepared especially for her.

"I've been thinking it for a while now…" She stared hard at the stone floor, her entire body trembling as she waited for the explosion of his anger.

"Is that so…?" He spun around and smacked her across the face, causing her to spin violently and sink to the ground. "How could you, you stupid bitch!"

"Please…Koenma," she begged as she covered her quickly swelling cheek with her left hand. "Please, let me explain the reason." She sobbed into the floor as she waited for his response.

"And what would that be?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes cutting in the direction of the door, listening for any movement that may have been outside it.

"I don't love you, Koenma," Sahara said softly with tears streaming down her throbbing cheeks. "It's not fair to me--or you for that matter--to be trapped in a loveless marriage. That would only lead to more heartache in the end. Better to end it now than later."

"No love…" he repeated this phrase for a brief moment, as if going over its meaning in his head. Suddenly, her stomach was met with a sharp kick from his boot.

"No love? I gave you everything, you fucking whore! How could you not love me?" he roared, kicking her once more.

"Koenma…" she choked, coughing up a little blood onto the gray floor, as she tried to stare up at him. "I know you did everything for me. You've treated me kindly, which is something most people of your status wouldn't even consider since I am a simple human." She shuddered as she saw his leg poised for another kick.

"But, I know that you will find love, and I want you to have that. Please, Koenma, forgive me," she begged again as she bowed her head to him.

"You want me to forgive you?" He kicked her once more, sending her from her kneeling position and rolling along the cold stone floor. "As much as I've given to you, and you are still demanding more? You are nothing more than a gold digging slut…" He spat on her.

"No…" She sobbed silently, tears spilling down her cheeks and making a puddle onto the floor.

"I bet this was your father and mother's plan the entire time…" he hissed as he kicked her once again, "Use you to rebuild the Toki kingdom to its former glory before they got hold of it and let it go to hell."

He reared back to kick once more, but this time felt himself being lifted from the ground and thrown into the stone wall on the opposite side of the room. Shaking a bit of dust from his hair, as he glared at the now standing Sahara.

"I think you've had enough play time, little man," a much deeper voice called from Sahara's body as a swirling green light surrounded her, her eyes flickering back and forth from amber to green before finally settling on a very vivid green.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he hissed, brushing himself off as he stood, prepared to throw another punch if she so much as looked at him the wrong way.

"My problem is the way you treat the little one," she trailed off, placing a hand on the center of her chest for a brief moment, contemplating her next move.

"You're a fucking psycho!" Koenma growled at this new form of Sahara, confused as to why this new personality had reared its head now.

"That may be…but do me a favor and never lay your hand on Sahara again," she whispered lowly as she fazed in front of him.

Her sudden appearance in front of him caused Koenma to immediately take a swing at her, clipping her left cheek. A smug grin crossed his face as he stared at the quickly reddening spot on her cheek. However, his grin slowly faded as she turned to look at him--green eyes staring into brown.

She grinned at his feeble attempt to defend himself as she drove her fist deep into his gut, causing him to lurch forward violently. Before he could sturdy himself, she placed a well aimed elbow to his neck sending him into the ground.

A smirk crossed her face as she watched him writing beneath her in pain. "Do remember what I said, _MY LORD!_" She chuckled as she kicked him once more, "If you ever lay a hand on Sahara again--I promise I will come back out and kill you myself."

With that, she was gone--leaving a very confused Sahara standing in her place. "KOENMA!" Sahara cried as she stooped to help the fallen prince. "What happened to you?" She grabbed his arm, preparing to pull him from the floor.

"Get out," Koenma hissed as he shook her from his arm. "I never want to hear from you or your family again." He pointed at the door.

"Koenma…I…" she started quietly, staring at the man who had once been her best friend, her heart literally shattering within her chest to see him in such pain.

"Get the fuck out now, or I will have you removed in shackles, your _highness_." Koenma's voice oozed with venom as he stared at the frail looking princess across the room.

A few more tears slipped from her eyes as she backed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. So that was it then. That chapter of her life done, and now onto bigger and better things. The only question that remained in her mind was if that's what she was truly doing…

"Why does this have to hurt so bad?" she asked herself audibly as she ran into the portal room and smack into Botan.

"Lady Sahara!" Botan cried, stooping to help the fallen princess off the floor, a worried expression on her face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Botan…" Sahara choked out as she pushed herself off the floor. "I just had to do one of the hardest things I've ever done in my entire life…" She sobbed, more tears beginning to streak down her cheeks.

"Oh my lady…Don't cry." The reaper pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve. "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see."

"Thank you Botan." Sahara wiped her swelling eyes clear of the tears before bowing politely. "I have to go now."

"Princess, you shouldn't bow to me…" Botan said, astonished to see one of the most powerful humans in the three worlds bowing to her. "It is I that should bow to you."

Sahara looked up at the confused reaper, and smiled. "Do me a favor Botan…" she sighed as she threw her arms around the blue haired girl's neck, giving her a tight squeeze, "take good care of Koenma."

The two parted for a just a moment, Botan's pink eyes staring after the princess as she made her way towards the swirling vortex.

"Lady Sahara, what are you talking about?" Botan questioned, the confusion apparent in her facial expression.

"Just promise you'll do that for me Botan." Sahara spoke softly, refusing to face the questioning reaper.

"I promise…" Botan relented, watching Sahara's hair blowing gently around her as she waited for some kind of explanation.

"Thank you Botan," Sahara said quietly. "Until we meet again…take care." She turned to smile at the reaper once before she leapt into the blue vortex, which abruptly closed behind her.


End file.
